Erdinger - Stories
Demihan - Choices Situation 1 Situation 2 Situation 3 Situation 4 Situation 5 Demihan - Translations Situation 1 Erdinger: Hey, why'd you invite me out? I was interested.='Demi:' I was interested. Erdinger: ...Hmm! Erdinger: Does that mean... you think you've got a chance to pursue some romantic interest? Erdinger: My type is older men, so... protag is a younger male Erdinger: You just kinda feel like a cute little brother to me right now. protag is an older male Erdinger: Considering that, you fit that criteria to a T. ♥ Erdinger: ...Just kidding. I just wanted to tease you a little. Erdinger: Come on, what should we get to eat? I'm in the mood for minestrone myself. We had a pretty fun meal together. Respect super up. |-|On a whim.='Demi:' On a whim. Erdinger: ...Hmm. Erdinger: A whim, huh... Erdinger: Well. I guess I can understand that sort of thing. Erdinger: But, come on. Even if it's just a lie, next time, say something a little more considerate. Although he pouted at me a little, respect somewhat up. |-|It's my job.='Demi:' It's my job. Erdinger: ...Hmm. Erdinger: I'm soooo glad to have a commander soooo dedicated to his work. Erdinger: ......Hey. I'll have a spritzer and a mint salad. Erdinger: Hurry and order and eat, alright? It's just work, so I'm sure you want to get this over with quickly. I think I offended him... Respect barely up. Situation 2 Erdinger: Ughhh. I don't wanna go to wooork. You always work so hard.='Demi:' You always work so hard. Erdinger: Mhm. Thanks. Erdinger: If I didn't already promise to eat out with you, I probably wouldn't have left the house at all. Erdinger: Even though I have to go. Ugh. I'm so tired. I thank him for his efforts as much as I can... Respect somewhat up. |-|Are you working 'til morning today too?='Demi:' Are you working 'til morning today too? Erdinger: Unless I'm super lucky, yeah. Erdinger: I mean, nine days out of ten I've gotta work 'til morning. Erdinger: Every day's the same, so how long is it supposed to take for me to get used to it already? Erdinger: Is it just going to be rough forever...? I sat there quietly listening to what he had to say. Respect super up. |-|Keep the alcohol to a minimum, okay?='Demi:' Keep the alcohol to a minimum, okay? Erdinger: Yeah, yeah. If I can. Erdinger: Even if I don't feel up to drinking, it all depends on the customer and the shop. Erdinger: All I wanna do is have fun dancing. ...That's all I can pray for. As I see the resignation in his expression... Respect barely up. Situation 3 Erdinger: I'm not that hungry, so I think I'll just go for some soup. Sorry for inviting you out.='Demi:' Sorry for inviting you out. Erdinger: What are you apologizing for? You haven't done anything wrong at all. Erdinger: I'm the type who won't do something if I don't want to. You can guess the rest, right? Erdinger: I may not be hungry, but I do want to talk with you. Erdinger: You know, this side of you, where you're being too considerate and even apologizing... Erdinger: I actually really like this clumsy, awkward side of you. He smiled at me happily. Respect super up. |-|Are you not feeling well?='Demi:' Are you not feeling well? Erdinger: Yeah. Well... In a way, I feel the same as always. Erdinger: Maybe from the nightly drinking, maybe from my own irregular, negligent way of living... Erdinger: Just constant fatigue? It doesn't ever go away... Erdinger: Ugh... Living is so tiresome... With a crushing, depressing atmosphere... Respect barely up. |-|Hangover?='Demi:' Hangover? Erdinger: Hn... Well, the alcohol itself is out of my system, but... Erdinger: What do you call it? When your organs are just worn out? Or something? Erdinger: I just always feel like this lately... Erdinger: My sleeping and eating habits are irregular, so I can think of a lot of reasons why I feel this way, but... Erdinger: But, hey, keep this a secret from Schwarz, okay? Erdinger: If he heard this, he'd definitely give me a lifestyle guidance lecture from hell... appears on screen. Demi: .......Ah. Respect somewhat up. Situation 4 Erdinger: How do you feel about nightlife jobs? Seems a little bit dangerous.='Demi:' Seems a little bit dangerous. Erdinger: Hmm. In a way, I guess. Erdinger: At night, it's easier to lose yourself. Erdinger: And if you add in alcohol to that too... You know? Erdinger: There's a danger that's not life-threatening, right? As he suggestively smiles at me... Respect somewhat up. |-|Day and night would be reversed.='Demi:' Day and night would be reversed. Erdinger: Well duh! That's literally what it is. Erdinger: You really suck at holding a conversation! Erdinger: Or are you just like that sadist doctor, trying to be some cool guy or something? As he called out my faults... Respect barely up. |-|You'd have to be great at socializing.='Demi:' You'd have to be great at socializing. Erdinger: Well, true enough. You do have to interact with customers, and a lot of different kinds of customers at that. Erdinger: I like to dance, so that's why I took on my current job. Erdinger: But I guess you can't avoid it after all... Drinking with and accompanying the customers. Erdinger: ....Honestly, I'm not even that social to begin with..... Erdinger: Just kidding! That's enough of that! Erdinger: You're really good at hearing me out, so I ended up whining. Erdinger: Let's just have a good time and eat now, okay? I feel like he's opened his heart to me... Respect super up. Situation 5 Erdinger: Schwarz is being so noisy lately, telling me I should quit drinking. Why don't you try it?='Demi:' Why don't you try it? Erdinger: Can't. Erdinger: There's no way I can say I can't drink when I'm with a customer. It'd ruin the atmosphere. Erdinger: That guy seeeriously doesn't try to understand my job at all. Erdinger: He can't just say whatever he wants like that. As he gets sulky... Respect somewhat up. |-|That'd be tough, considering your job.='Demi:' That'd be tough, considering your job. Erdinger: I know, right...? Erdinger: It's not like I don't understand why he tells me to stop... Erdinger: But it's my job. There are some things you just can't do anything about, you know? Erdinger: Ugh... A lot of things just aren't going great... I nod with great sympathy... Respect super up. |-|Did something happen recently?='Demi:' Did something happen recently? Erdinger: Not really. Just that the frequency I get hangovers has been a little high? Erdinger: Whenever that happens, his face gets so scary every day, tells me to cut it out, quit drinking... Erdinger: But my situation is what it is. He doesn't have to talk my ear off without giving any thought to my side of things... Erdinger: I really hate him so much........... Seeing his rough situation... Respect barely up. Unit Story Chapter 1 - (to be added) Category:Unit Stories